Fugly Casting
FUGLY QUEENS Hello, and welcome to the first round of the Fugly Queens. I want to condgratulate everyone who is competing and wish you the best of luck in the competition. Overview During the season, The queens will compete to become the 'Fugly Queen'. Each week, there will be one winner who will receive immunity from next week. There also be people ranked HIGH (for people with scores), IN (For people who have passable scores), LOW (for anyone with a low score) and lastly, RISK, for anyone at risk of being eliminated. Every week, A person will also be eliminated and will no longer be in the running to compete for the 'Fugly Queen' title. Results RESULTS THE WINNER THIS WEEK IS... JOE! Condragulations, Joe! This week you will receive immunity from next weeks challenge, keep on slaying! HIGH Sydney IN Angelika Kyle Zach Carl Rufus Andres LOW Matt RISK Alex ELIMINATED Tim Bitch you aren't even here. You gotta go. Lmao BYE. The Elimination Round There will be no eliminations round as Tim, Alex and Matt did not submit anything and Tim does not seem to be here, I eliminated him with no contest, however I ranked everyone else accordingly, but no more free passes, queens. To everyone who ranked low, Step it up. Love you mamas and I know how much you can succeed. xoxo - Nathan Challenge 1 This challenge is... FUGLY CASTING This week you will have to wow me by casting the following fuglies and glee wikians in a TV show I have given you, If you are not familiar with the TV shows characters, you must do a little research on it, However, I will try to choose shows you are familiar with. You do not need to use all of the characters or even main characters, but you must cast ALL of the fuglies and wikians. You will be judged on the accuracy of you characterisation of the fuglies and glee wikians listed. You must justify all of your answers with a sentence or two, describing their personality. Please post your answers in a comment below, and I will update the results as soon as possible should be up when I contact all of the competitors and when all assignments are complete. The shows are as follows: Sydney - Orange Is the New Black Matt - Gossip Girl Joe - The Walking Dead Kyle - Once Upon a Time Zach - Faking It Rufus - F.R.I.E.N.D.S Tim - Game Of Thrones Angelika - Pretty Little Liars Carl - Teen Wolf Alex - Heroes Andres - Glee You must cast the following people: Nathan (EternalFlame), Lily (LilShadyButFlawless), Happy (Poolaalaa), Becca (BeccaToBe), Sis (LVCh0rd), Alison (lxii/Princess Ali), Trae (RebelReloaded), Gina (GinaSays16), Ana (Darrenfangirl), Tae (TaeInTheSky), Kalleb (KallebRulez), Alyssa (AlyssaFowble), Bob (BobDaPeach) and Lisa (Nabiri) Process * You will be given 48 hours (2 days) as of August 6th to complete your assignment. However, if extreme enough, I will give you more time. * Contestants up for elimination will be given 24 hours to complete the elimination round * After the elimination round is judged, the final results will be posted and a new round will begin. Contender Progress Contender Rankings Category:Fugly Race